Diamond in the Rough
by LiveByMyPen
Summary: The sight of war surrounding them was almost too much for her to bare, She turned to him and shared the all to familiar look of knowing what was to become, Death. Synopsis not vey good just read and find out. Post HBP spoilers for DH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so just a quick note really, uhmm just wanted to say that this is the first fan fic, enjoy! :)**

**Title: A Diamond in the Rough**

**Rated: M – language and scenarios**

**Paring: Draco and Hermione**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

**Synopsis: The sight of war surrounding them was almost too much for her to bare, She turned to him and shared the all to familiar look of knowing what was to become, Death. Synopsis not vey good just read and find out. Post HBP spoilers for DH**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no money**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a long summer, a very long summer. She could still remember the orders faces when he had shown up asking, begging for forgiveness he knew he did not deserve. He was not the boy she had remembered meeting him when she was an 11 year old girl climbing the steps of her beloved Hogwarts School of witch Craft and Wizardry. His hair slicked back with thick layers of gel, the torches fire light gleamed off the crown of his head, at first she had no real opinion of him, of course that all changed with the utter of one word that stopped her cold…. Mudblood. He hissed the word at her really not caring about the damage it had done. Her best friends had of course stood up for her but it was useless he was vile to his core and nothing he ever could say would change her mind about that. Of course that was many years ago and although Hermione was a strong believer of second chances she believed that Draco Malfoy was an intolerable git who was not worthy of her forgiveness, that is until the shrunken and broken resemblance of a man came to the order at the end of her sixth year and begged and pleaded for forgiveness.

_It was storming and there was an eerie feel to Hogwarts, Hermione and __Ron had been up half the night in search of harry who had diapered sometime in the evening to go see to Dumbledore. He had not returned. It wasn't until the herd the bone chilling cackle of a high pitched laugh descending form a tower and the sudden crashes and bangs erupting form the great hall that the entire school knew trouble was a foot. The entire student body ran out to find a distraught Harry Potter hunched over a lifeless Albus Dumbledore. Not able to bare the sight any longer Hermione ran for what felt like hours trying to get her legs to move faster, it felt like she was running through quick sand and wasn't able to move or breath it was then that she reached the Fat Lady and failed to notice the portrait opened a jar as she dashed through running for the loo, fearing she would not make it in time she dove for the trash bin relieving her stomach of her dinner. What happened next was something she never could have imagined._

Hermione was briefly interrupted by her thoughts to the hooting of an owl by her window. Slowly she lifter the glass to let the creature in and immediately noticed McGonagall's writing on the front of the envelope indicating a letter from Hogwarts.

Lying awake in bed Draco Malfoy could not help but stare at the ceiling and count the seconds that passed. Closing his eyes he drifted into the memory of the when his life feel into shambles.

_He was standing at the top of the astronomy tower wand out stretched towards the old coot he despised and respected. He was trying to talk Draco through it… or out of it?_

"_Good Evening, Draco." The wand less, wizard calmly spoke as Draco emerged form the doorway._

"_Who else is here?" Draco was desperately trying not to let his guard down and show the old fool how nervous he actually was._

_We conversed for a little more when the Death __Eaters he had summoned entered the tower after a brutal fight. Bellatrix started to complement Draco on his disarming of the old fool. But he couldn't do it his hand was shaking so badly and he could not complete the task at hand. There was a lot of prodding on the Death Eaters part and then finally Snape appeared for the final blow. Bellatrix and the Death Eaters were rejoicing the sounds of Bellatrix's cackles sent chills down Draco's spine. He could not run with the Death Eaters, He could no t show his face to the Dark Lord after failing him. He decided to run, and run he did. He went where he though no one would look for a Death Eater Slytherin. The Gryffindor common room. He arrived at the portrait and realized the flaw in his plan, not knowing the password. Of course then it dawned on him, Dumbledore was dead, he had watched the murder himself and this would mean that the magic that incased the school would dissipate until further notice or until a new headmaster or mistress took his place. Draco looked up at the Fat lady with a classic sneer on his face and treated the portrait like a regular looked door. _

"_Alohomora" and with that the portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. The first thing that Draco noticed was how alike it was to the Slytherin one except for the colors of course. He'd not been there ten __minutes when he herd footsteps running down the hall and saw a girl come running and sniffling into the common room and diving for the trash bin her wavy brown hair hung like curtains hiding her face. And then he herd the retched gagging she was making. Not thinking twice he ran forward and pulled her hair back for her as not to get it dirty. This of course made her stop and stay perfectly still then surprised Draco by curling into a bawl and heaving dry sobs into his chest, her hand frantically bunching his robes in her fists as she wailed._

"_Shh. Shh." He cooed rubbing her back with a free hand wondering who on earth he was holding._

_Recognizing the voice instantly Hermione jumped up reaching for her wand she had it shaking out stretched to him and backed up till she hit the sofa. _

"_J-j-just stay-y-y back you hear?" she stuttered out._

_Horrified he fled the dormitory not being able to believe what he had done, and not being able to understand why he had liked it. A month later he would be pleading in front of her and the other order members for forgiveness and acceptance into the order claiming he had found the light. _

Draco awoke form the memory slightly dazed and confused there was an incessant dripping on his nose coming form the crack in the ceiling. Sitting up on his cot he looked up at the small slit in the wall he called a window and walked over to gaze at the rain. It was then that the owl came hooting to the sill barring a note form Hogwarts addressed to him. In McGonagall's hand writing he read the following.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy_

_Even during these troubling times the school will still be operating in a functional manor to provide the students with an education. It is the feeling of the Staff here at Hogwarts that you should be chosen as the head boy. We look forward to seeing you at the beginning of the semester._

_Your Headmistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Shocked Draco reread the letter three times and still couldn't believe that the school was till open and that he was chosen for Head boy. Of course bow that he thought of it no one actually knew he was supposed to kill Dumbledore himself and it was only speculated by the students that he was a Death Eater which of course now he was not. Yet it still troubled him that they put so much faith and trust in him, it was something Draco Malfoy was not used to.

**Read and reveiw please? i can see your finger twitching to the button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no money**

**Chapter 2**

"Finally." She breathed as she settled herself into the compartment farthest from the front of the train.

Although it was unusual for Hermione to not spend the train ride with Harry and Ron she felt it would have been rather uncomfortable. Harry was still in grieving about Dumbledore, they all were and he had a lot on his mind with the horcruxes. Ron though, Ron was an entire conversation she did not wish to discuss. He was feeling rather protective of her as of late and after being rejected at least 20 times by the end of august at the Burrow he decided to get back at her and hook up with Lavender…again. The idea made tears spring to Hermione's eyes. They were probably already snogging up in the 'Gryffindor section' of the train. This sent the tears cascading down her cheeks like a waterfall.

These sections were not clearly marked but it was generally understood that Gryffindors were at the front then Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and then the Slytherins. The very back was usually reserved for First years, of course this year the compartments were not completely full as they should have been. None of them were on the entire train. It seemed that with Dumbledore's passing the witches and wizards of the magical world could not help but feel frightened by it all, Kingsley was doing his best as the Minister for Magic but it was trying times and the entire world seemed to be thrown into a gloomy atmosphere.

.

He sauntered through the train cars passing each compartment not caring when he stopped he was lost in thought about the up coming year and all that had to be done. He was about to cross the thresh hold into the final car when he herd a deafening squeal from behind him and had the misfortune of being encased in the arms of none other than the disgusting Pansy Parkinson.

"Drakey Poo! I was so terribly lonely over the summer I could not stop my wander mind from happening upon you so you know what I did?" not waiting for an answer she continued.

"I walked all the way from Hampshire to your front gates and watched you turn your lights on and off dreaming about what you were doing." At the end of what Draco thought was an excruciatingly long tale he turned in her arms to face her, a look of disgust quickly covered by his sneer.

"Really Parkinson that's fascinating" his eyes lit for a moment at the tone of sarcasm wasted on deaf ears that failed to notice it. "But you see it could not possibly have been me you saw turning those lights on and off because I was staying with an aunt this summer.

He smiled although it was not one of those smiles that reached his eyes, Draco rarely smiled with passion.

Her face fell for a moment when she looked at him questionably and asked "Why were you staying with an aunt, the manor would have been so much more comfortable I'm sure."

Sensing the discussion was entering somewhere Draco did not want it to go he reached around unfastened the death grip on his waist and backed into the door.

"Well I had some family issues to take care of over in Surrey you see, I am to inherit the family in every way come June-." Pansy cut him off with a disgusting finger on his lips.

"Now, now Draco you know full well as I do that **you** will not be the only one to inherit the Malfoy title and assets." She smiled devilishly at him and sneered.

"**We **will change the family **together."**

Draco slightly cringed at the thought and let a shutter coarse through him which Pansy took to mean pleasurable which just stared up the giggles and a peck on his cheek before she turned on her heel and scurried down the corridor to her awaiting, eavesdropping friends in the compartment not four feet away.

Shuddering once more he passed through the final train car muttering under his breath.

She was lost with her nose in a book of course and was shook up and brought out of the words of the fine text from the sound of a high pitched scream that sounded like a bird was under the Cruciatus Curse. Next she herd voiced muffled by the thick door. Then all went silent and she thought she would be left to herself again. Not two seconds later and she heard the door slide open with a loud whoosh and then slam shut.

"Parkinslut… evil witch. Keep her fucking hands off me."

Hermione sat very still instantly regretting not closing her compartment door. The sound of his voice sent a shiver up her spine. She was so still and silent she could hear every step he took as if it were echoing in her head a thousand times over. Her heart rate was surely passing the speed of normality and safety. She then thought he might be able to hear her heart rate defy the laws of speed and held her breath hoping to calm her heart. Of course this did not work and she braced herself as he carried himself to the back of the train and opened the door letting in the cool night air. He stood at the back rail breathing heavily, unaware that he was being watched, as quietly as possible Hermione gently reached her hand up to the door of her compartment and began to pull it closed unfortunately luck was not on her side. She had been sitting by the window and in hopes of not making a sound decided to reach for the door, of course her feet would tangle at the ankles sending her crashing to the floor with a final yelp of surprise she hit the floor with a prominent thud.

Whipping around wand raised Draco Malfoy turned to face what he presumed to be an attacker or Parkinson back for more. He was surprised to say the least when he beheld the sight before him of soft brown hair slightly wavy and spread around the head of a girl in robes that did not give away of which house she belonged to. Confused he stooped down and gently touched her shoulder. She did not move. Worried now, he shook her a tad more strongly and heard her groan in embarrassment. She lifted her head heavily and looked up at him through thick eyelashes with a face flushed in crimson. A book lay near her left hand. Draco instantly realized it was Granger and backed away slightly. He was not repulsed, no he was simply confused.

"Granger." He stammered out while he watched her pick herself up off the floor and straighten out her robes, beneath which she wore tight low cut, skinny blue jeans that framed her hips nicely, and a t- shirt that was of a plain purple coulor that showed off her slim build and swelling bosom. He noticed she had highlighted her features with light amounts of make up and could only think of one word. Breathtaking.

Wait! What! He had never once in his life thought as the creature before as anything more than a Mudb-, Gryffindor nuisance. He had stopped using the M word the day his father kicked him out of Malfoy Manor.

"Hello Malfoy." Hermione whispered as she flushed a deeper red noticing his awestruck gaze as he took in what stood before him.

Quickly collecting himself Malfoy replaced the dumbfounded expression on his face with it's usual sneer and desperately grasped for something Malfoy-like to say, although he did not want to be too cruel with whatever snide comment was about to rush from his lips.

"Summer was good?" she'd beaten him in replying and all he could do was nod, his eyes shielding from her his initial confusion. So many thoughts were rushing through his head he could hardly concentrate on what she was saying. He gulped once and gave a slight cough before awkwardly bending down and picking up the fallen book by her feet.

As he moved Hermione felt stuck in place all she could find herself capable of doing was watch him with her eyes as he stooped to retrieve her novel. Blushing slightly she hoped he would not notice it was a romance novel, she'd been reading a lot of those lately no matter how much she despised them, their all too familiar plot lines and phony scenarios that would never happen were enough to make Hermione scowl and viciously dart looks that could kill at the novels and their readers. Herself included.

Standing up with the book in hand he reached out offering it to her as she timidly placed her hand on the spine, her hand centimetres form his he extended his index finger allowing it to graze hers as he let his hand fall away and her pull the book back. Now it was her turn to swallow and cough awkwardly.

R and R pretty please??


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no money**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione backed up into her compartment slightly dazed and plopped herself on the bench resuming her reading by the window trying very hard not to give side glances to the attractive blonde boy that stood in the corridor. Not being able to stand it much longer she slammed her book shut and gave him a deathly stare.

"Well sit down if you'd like but don't just stand there and gape." She paused and added as an after thought "that is to say.. I mean ...if you'd… like you don't have to of course." She continued to mutter incoherent things when he finally sat down clearly amused and smirking at her. This of course infuriated her and she went back to her book. They heard the deafening blow of the steam whistle and the conductor call out.

"Last call! Last call all Hogwarts scholars!"

With that the train gave a toot and lurched forward sending an unprepared Hermione across the bench. Expecting the emending blow Hermione did not have enough time to respond and braced herself mentally. Of course when the pain did not come and instead she felt strong arms encircle her and set her up right she was shocked to say the least.

"Th-thank you." She muttered and resumed reading.

Draco was lost in thought, confusing thought as to why he had just done that. Caught her… Why? He could not dwell on this for very long of course when they herd the sliding car door open, Draco fearing the worst mentally prepared himself for the cackle of Parkinson or Bulstrode but was surprised to hear both an incredibly annoying hyena mating call and deep booming both laughs were coming closer and closer to the back of the car. He noticed out the corner of his eye that Hermione's figure had straightened and stilled incredibly much like when he had held her after Dumbledore's death and she realized it was him holding her. He watched her closely as a red headed boy and blonde girl came exasperated and laughing hysterically to the back of the car. Launching them into the compartment there by almost crushing the two silent passengers.

"Ooops." The blonde instantly recognized by Draco as the clingy Lavender Brown giggled out and then stared up at her companion that Weasel blood traitor.

"I think this compartment is taken." She laughed as she stood up straight and dropped his hand sliding past him and exiting the car obviously unaware that he was not following behind.

"Hermione….. whaa-" he stammered looking toughly confused between Draco and his best friend. Hermione was blinking rather quickly to keep the tears from not brimming over and giving her away.

"Ronald, surely you know Malfoy and can wipe that confused look off your face." She had gained enough control to harshly spit that out to him. His face went from pale and shocked to red with anger, changing again to a purple shade of jealousy and resentment. Gathering his emotions he tried again.

"Right, sorry didn't know you kept company with Death Eaters is all." Waiting for a reply he glared at Malfoy who abruptly stood up and gave him the most menacing look seething with teeth bared about to utter some profanities towards the blood traitor until he was interrupted by the shrill call of an incessant nuisance.

"Ron! What on earth are you still doing with **her." **She seethed obviously not getting over when Ron was in the hospital wing and failed to utter the correct name in their sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Right, I was just leaving." He called back before giving Hermione a look that plainly stated how betrayed he felt.

"'Mione-"he started to say his goodbyes when she found her voice once more.

"Just go Ronald. Don't want to keep Lavender waiting." She could not hide the hurt in her voice but he trudged off none the less feeling like an absolute git but was quickly side tracked by other things as he met Lavender's waiting stare.

"Stupid filth…. needs…. backbone… bad taste." Malfoy sputtered and hissed out words under his breath oblivious to the wreck that was Hermione behind him. She had held her breath long enough and no longer felt the threat of a wail but was sadly mistaken when she let her breath out in short dry heaves of sorrow and misery. She had been trying to hide it from Malfoy and was mortified when her feeling once again betrayed her and she began to sob uncontrollably into her palms. Not daring to look in his face.

It was too bad she didn't look up for she would have seen Malfoy turn and face her with a look on his face that could be summed in to one word. _Murderous_. Yes it seemed that Mr. Malfoy was rather put off by Hermione's display of emotion and wanted only one thing. Swiftly he got up and strode down the corridor and through the sliding door of the car. He needed to get out of that car before he did something he would regret he had hoped not to run into Parkinson on his tirade and was mercifully granted that one desire. Of course his next one would require more thought as to not cause trouble for himself.

Hermione did not wonder nor care where Malfoy had disappeared to she only want ed to be left alone and wallow in self pity until the train pulled into the station that had looked the same for 7 years now of course it was all changed. With the passing of Dumbledore there was an obvious gloom to the wizarding world but Hogwarts it seemed had taken the worst blow it looked dark and menacing, yet Hermione could still feel the draw it had for her, the feeling of home and tranquility. She at that moment wanted nothing more than to lose herself in the library where no one would disturb her.

**R&R pleeeeaaassseee with a cherry on top.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no money**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione stepped down onto the platform and followed the herd of students making their way to the enchanted boats that would cross the river and take them to the castle gates. Hermione was clutching a book nervously to her side when she herd Hagrid's booming voice ring with no emotion. It seemed the gamekeeper would not move on form the horrors of last year.

"First years, follow me!" he held out a lantern and waited for no reply just turned on his heel and walked towards the separate docks that would transport the first years once they all got a hold of their surroundings, no sense leaving anyone behind.

Of course on that night Hermione was feeling totally incapable of enjoying herself she had almost forgotten that she had the honour of being chosen as head girl. Remembering this small detail she drifted into line with the other students not noticing what was happening until she realised that she was sitting in a boat beside a rather tall and thin Neville Longbottom who had surprisingly lost all traces of his baby fat over the years of growing up at Hogwarts, she was about to turn and begin a conversation on how his summer had gone when a squeal and loud smacking noise directed her attention to the 'lovely' couple in front of her that were locked at the mouth and not parting for air. Hermione turned a beet red when she saw the red hair of a Weasley sitting in front of her enjoying the boat ride immensely with Lavender.

Letting out a small groan she tried to look any where but a the two animals feasting, she then noticed a blonde head smirking at her, in the boat behind theirs there was a certain Slytherin boy smirking while having a repulsive girl whisper vile thoughts in his ear.

Lost in thought Hermione almost didn't hear Neville talking to her.

"How was your summer Hermione?" he timidly asked looking down at her.

"Hmm? Oh it was fine thank you Neville yours?" she politely followed the rules of conduct in a conversation and turned her attention to him at once. For the first time she looked at him and noticed the long scar that was healing nicely but still prominent on the left side of his face. Sucking in a breath she continued to star up at it and gently reached out a hand and caressed it.

"Oh Neville what happened?" she asked her friend concern written all over her face. She pulled out her wand about to fix it when Neville stopped her and explained that it was a dark magic spell he'd had tons of healers trying to get rid of it it was all that was left and healing nicely though.

"Bit of tiff I got myself into really, and those Healers would not leave me alone, bit annoying really." He let out a laugh.

"Well at least your better, what happened, how did you get like this?" she asked

"Well," he started "I was in an argument with Gran and it was about weather or not I was to come back to Hogwarts you see, she's real upset with it all and Dumbledore's not even here to offer the protection it needs at time like this so we were in the heat of it when Great Uncle Algie walked in and hexed me for raising my voice to Gran claiming she was old an frail, said I would not be returning because she needed me there with her. I of course was shocked to be hexed by him and cold not put two words together. Gran let out a yelp and cried out how he must be cunfunded and that she wasn't that old, only on the better part of 92, and could lice life recklessly at her age. It was then he got this nasty twitch and fell to the floor until he turned into a very shrunken form of Igor Karkaroff," He paused here looking glum and Hermione understood why. She recognized the name as the old headmaster of the Romanian school Victor Krum had come form in fourth year for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Igor had also turned out to be one of Voldermorts many followers… a Death Eater

"turned out Great Uncle Algie'd been dead for three months up till that point. It was like with Professor Moody…only slightly worse." he trailed off grimacing, Hermione understood and reached out to embrace her long time friend in a much needed hug which seemed to pull Ron form his preoccupation he fumed slightly turning red at the cheeks to the sight of what he thought was Neville and Hermione getting intimate.

He could not believe what an insufferable git he'd been letting Hermione cry herself through the days because he was upset the girl of his dreams did not want him. If not him, than who? This question was constantly on his mind.

Lavender could not help but notice it was the tenth time that night he'd completely forgotten her existence and the third time that he'd been starring at **her,** the vile little witch who had tried to steal her Won won from her in sixth year. Only to find that after a month of dealing with the 'golden couple' Hermione had broken Ron's heart by claiming it was not working out and they were to close on a friendship level… which summed up to it was weird and grossed her out. He had tried desperately to get back together with her over the summer when he finally as she had thought 'got a clue' that she was not looking for a relation ship he gone off and scooped up the first girl that would take him Lavender Brown. The truth was though that Hermione was not creped out at Ron and the relationship they had shared, but at the fact it was moving so fast and doing so well, in four weeks Ron was already talking about their future together and kids how they might move to somewhere closer to Romania and all the great Quidditch countries so that he could become the famous player he was destined.

His other scenario was inherit the Burrow and work for the ministry like his dad and then have tons of kids ship them to Hogwarts where Hermione was destined to be the Headmistress by that point and they would have a perfect life. All this was wonderful and as much it had pained Hermione to admit it she did want that just not with Ron, she loved Rona and would always love Ron but the fact was there was no spark. No spontaneity and one thing that not many knew about the small book worm witch was that she craved the suprises and the adventure. Now in this light Ron had feared her leaving him for Harry but was set at ease when she explained she could not see herself with either of then and harry had Ginny. This comment always sent Ron into fits of deep breathing and his ears turning an unnatural shade of red.

It was then that the boat came to a halting stop, assuming that they had lost track of time and were merely supposed to dock the bewildered students looked around to notice that theirs was not the only boat that had stopped and not only that but they had stopped I the middle of the lake. Hermione turned around to face the front of their boat and shot Harry in the boat ahead a confused look that said "What the bloody hell is going on?" she was not pleased to say the least to find her best mate reflecting her look of befuddlement.

It suddenly got very cold, and very quiet. The happiness was leaving the faces of the few who were rejoicing at such times. Looking around frantically for a sign Hermione was only seeing the black night sky consume their happiness and she only heard the hyperventilation of one Neville Longbottom. She grasped his hand and slowly let it slip through her fingers hoping to calm him down as she rose silently and reached into her cloak for her wand. Grasping it firmly she whispered '_Lumos' _raised her wand only to have it blown out then it hit her, the Dementor swooped down and began to stare deep into her eyes through the shroud that covered its face then slowly raised the shroud and began to initiate the kiss of death.

R&R please it'll make my day :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no money**

**Chapter 5**

Hermione was feeling like someone had taken her body and begun to shred it into two, like a searing hot, blinding pain was splitting her down her center, that at least was the physical pain, she could not concentrate and so she dropped her wand in defeat as the Dementor began the kiss her mind reeling at the though of the pain, nothing was worse. She was prying almost begging in her mind for death. Her body was beginning to go limp with death as her heart broke, no emotion, no humour. All her happy memories whizzing by, and leaving her cold and alone.

_Madam Pomfrey had just given her and Ron the most bone chilling stare to behave in her wing or they would pay the consequences, she left them stranded I the hall they heard muffled voices and then an exasperated sigh form the old Healer as she came back to the door. _

"_You have five minuets, only!" she warned sternly before opening the door to the hospital wing. _

"_Harry!" Hermione cried at the same time as Ron as they ran forward to his bed side. She fought back the urge to attack him in a bone crushing hug, noticing the bounds on his head she restrained herself._

"_Oh, Harry, we were so sure you were going to – Dumbledore was so worried-'she began and was interrupted by Ron._

The memory of first year when harry arrived back safe and sound at the hospital wing went from her memory to the Dementor, the pure joy she had felt when she realize harry was fine and would be fine again was too much to contain.

Suddenly a new memory flashed before her eyes…

"_Harry! Harry! Over here!" Hermione shouted waving her hands, she was so relieved to see him after what the Weasley's had finished telling her about his first ride with Floo powder and where ever could he be?_

"_What happened to you glasses?" quickly fixing them she said hellos to Hagrid and introduced everyone to her parents. Mr. Weasley seemed to take a great interest in the exchanging of muggle money into wizarding money at Gingotts. _

_At some point they end up in Flourish and Blotts where they and about 50 other witches and wizards (mostly witches) along with the press were waiting to see Mr. Gilderoy Lockheart, the dreamiest man she'd ever encountered. Her heart stopped at the sight of him, him and all the books that surrounded her._

"_We can actually meet him!" she squealed "I mean he's written almost the whole booklist!"_

_He then emerged from behind a curtain sending the young witches swooning._

"_Calmly please ladies…"_

Hermione was filled with the same dreadful feeling as before…

This next memory confused Hermione it was two in on and neither were particularly happy ones, it was just after she received hagrids letter from London…

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**We lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts. Execution date to be fixed.**_

_**Beaky has enjoyed London.**_

_**I won't forget all the help you gave us.**_

_**Hagrid**_

"_Malfoy's dad's frightened the Committee into it,' she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand feeling the sorrow of failure the first time._

"_You know what he's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools, and they were scared. There'll be an appeal, though, there always is. Only I can't see any hope,' her voice cracked and her face constricted._

"…_nothing will have changed."_

_"Yeah it will;' said Ron fiercely "You won't have to do all this work alone this time Hermione, I'll help."_

_"Oh Ron!" she threw her arms around him and began sobbing feeling completely safe in his firm grasp. Of course he was awkward about the situation as any friend would be when a blubbering girl attaches herself to you._

_Not ten minuets later they were walking down the corridor with Hagrid when the most wile creature sauntered around the corner swaggering over to them._

"_Look at him blubber!" Malfoy was flanked by his men Crabbe and Goyle who snickered at his remark to Hagrid's current state of despair._

_"Have you seen anything quite as pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher?" he continued not realizing the danger he was putting himself into._

_Hermione's eyes shot daggers at Malfoy as she walked right up to him until they were practically nose to nose and then as Harry and Ron had begun to move towards Malfoy she had already smacked him across the face leaving a large red mark. She had never felt so empowered in her life…_

Losing her grip… so cold… couldn't hold on…

_It was quiet and she was just finishing the final touches on her D.A.D.A essay…for the third time. She hardly noticed him watching her until she herd the annoying sighs form his fan club that followed him endlessly. Looking up and blushing slightly as she met his dark eyes watching her. He too was embarrassed she could tell form the way he grabbed a book with his rather fast seeker reflexes and pretended to be immensely interested in the book. Hermione smiled into her hand and rose walking over to him she maintained eye contact the entire time until she looked down at the book he was holding and gently took it from his hands. She quietly and slowly flipped so that it was right way up, handed it back to him and then resumed her seat. Feeling slightly embarrassed the gentleman strode over and took a seat opposite her. _

"_You know I vadar like reading my buuks upside down." He stated plainly before rejoicing that he'd gotten a smile out of her._

"_Yes well I suppose it would be a more interesting way to indulge in the pass time." she replied._

"_Indeed. Tell me vhat is your name?"_

"_Hermione Granger." She blushed slightly as he rose and bowed in fornt of her._

"_Miss Hermy-own Ganger, I am Victor Krum." He reclaimed his seat in front watching her intently. She smiled and looked at him._

"_I vas vondering Hermy-own if you might honour me by being my date to the Yule Ball this coming Friday effening." He spoke with his thick Bulgarian accent. _

_Completely taken off guard Hermione only stared and then whispered a small 'yes' not considering the consequence of her actions… _

She could feel herself closer and closer to death with each passing memory.

_There had been an incessant tapping at her window that had waken her up, also a loud crack down the hall, Fred and George were obviously Apperating everywhere now that they were of age and had passed the Aperating test. She looked up and saw an owl at her window tapping with her booklist strapped to its leg. She let the bird in and fed it before sending it off, she opened her letter and could not believe her eyes… next thing Harry and Ron knew she had stormed in to their room cheeks flushed so happy. She looked up and saw harry holding an identical 'P' badge._

"_Did you- Did you get? Oh! I knew it! I just knew it! Me too Harry! Me too!"_

_She exclaimed jumping up and down elated that she was a prefect not really caring weather it was Ron or Harry that would be the boy prefect… _

She was so close... soon it would all be over… soon there would be no pain…

_They were standing ion the Gryffindor common room after the first game of the season and Ron had performed beautifully, he was standing in the middle of the room accepting all the comments gracioucly and feeling very powerful indeed. All that the little witch could do was watch how ungrateful he was, if it had not been for her then he would not have even been on the team. She muttered one little jinx to make hion out perform MccLaggen and now he thought he owned the world. On top of all that Harry had wasted the Liquid Luke form Professor Slughorn on his ungrateful arse only to find him reaping all the benefits of the teams victory. It was then that she decide to wordlessly try and communicate with Harry on his feelings of the subject. Looking over at him he slyly showed her the Liquid Luck vile. He had not used it, he had __**not**__ used it. Suddenly she felt very proud of her best mate and looked up to find a snogging Ron…_

Before allowing the memory to turn into a bad one the Dementor reaped it for all it was worth, the human emotion that it craved was indispensible.

R&R and i'll continue the story :P


End file.
